You Da One
by parkayoung
Summary: Sudahlah, hati manusia memang seperti itu. CHANBAEK/GS


Sejatinya sebuah pernikahan adalah penyatuan beberapa pikiran masa depan cerah pada satu ikatan suci. Tatanan kehidupan yang lebih baik bersama pasangan terbaik menjadi dasar mengapa pengucapan janji setia di altar harus dipersiapkan matang-matang agar tidak ada yang rumpang.

Sekali lagi, pernikahan adalah penyatuan pikiran dengan ketulusan menjadi landasan lain yang wajib terpenuhi. Ada kalanya kerikil kecil turut berperan memperkuat, memeriksa bagaimana mereka tegar dengan cobaan sekuat apapun tanpa melepas kepercayaan pada pasangan masing-masing. Tapi ada kalanya kerikil itu justru menjadi titik balik. Keegoisan sedang teruji pada suhu tertinggi. Jika tidak waspada, akan ada gelembung kemarahan yang bisa menyebabkan perpecahan.

"Tuxedo putih lebih cocok." Baekhyun menimbang dengan dahi mengernyit, memposisikan pakain itu pada Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. "Nanti kau bisa memadukan dengan dasi hitam."

"Benarkah? Apa tidak terlalu..err, _hambar_?"

"Maksudmu?"

Menelisik lebih jauh, Chanyeol mengambil tuxedo itu dan menempelkan pada tubuhnya. Sedikit kernyitan terjadi saat pantulan dirinya terpampang gagah, dia lantas menggeleng kecil karena putih tak membekas satu hal yang meledak saat dia menjadi pengantin laki-laki.

"Tidak ada yang mencolok dariku. Lihat, ini _hambar_ , Baek."

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. Sedikit kerucutan bibir membuatnya sepadan saat tuxedi itu memang terlihat sedikit hambar pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan hitam?"

Kali ini tuxedo hitam. Seorang pelayan di butik tuxedo menyerahkan jenis tuxedo lain pada Baekhyun.

"Ini sedikit lumayan. Aku suka potongan lengannya. Seperti pas denganku." Senyumnya terangkat sedikit, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih merasa kurang puas.

"Tapi kurasa putih lebih baik." Menimbang lagi pada tuxedo putih, alis Baekhyun kembali bertarung penuh pertimbangan pada pakaian yang akan Chanyeol kenakan di hari pernikahan mereka. "Kau lihat bagian kerah-nya? Itu sangat manis, Chan."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tidakkah ini akan membuat kemistri sangat kosong saat aku berdiri di dekatmu? Gaunmu nanti juga putih."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bagus. Kau harus percaya dengan selera _fashion_ ku."

Keputusan dibuat begitu saja. Baekhyun menyerahkan tuxedo putih pada sang pelayan sebagai keputusan final tanpa peduli dengan decak kesal Chanyeol yang mencoba menahan kesabaran.

Setelah urusan tuxedo diakhiri begitu saja, dua sejoli itu beralih pada tempat katering yang berada tak jauh dari butik.

Penjelasan dan tawaran beberapa paket makanan mereka dengarkan secara seksama. Pertimbangan-pertimbangan mulai meraung pada pilihan masing-masing.

Baekhyun menyukai makanan perpaduan Barat dan Korea. Menurutnya, hal itu meninggalkan kesan istimewa karena ada dua budaya yang padu padankan. Cita rasa barat tak begitu buruk jika dikombinasi dengan makanan lokal. Dia sangat yakin, para tamu undangan akan terkesan dengan gebrakan ini dan mengenang pesta pernikahan Baekhyun sebagai pesata yang unik.

Hanya saja jangan lupakan fakta jika lain kepala akan lain pula pemikiran. Chanyeol menyukai kearifan lokal yang kental sebagai bentuk junjungan tinggi pada tanah kelahiran. Dia menginginkan semua hidangan adalah masakan khas Korea, tak ada campur aduk makanan lainnya yang mengisi daftar makanan untuk para tamu.

"Jangan lupa jika kita hidup di jaman yang sudah modern." Baekhyun memulai, menggunakan sedikit kerucutan di bibir pada calon suaminya yang mulai meradang. "Orang-orang zaman sekarang cukup terbuka dengan budaya luar yang masuk. Lagipula aku masih memasukkan beberapa makanan khas negara kita sebagai pendamping yang manis."

"Ya, kau memilih dengan perbandingan 1 banding 3. Itu tidak adil, Baek." Chanyeol menutup buku menu yang ia pegang, tidak tahu mengapa urusan pernikahan bisa serumit ini dan kesemuanya membuat Chanyeol ingin meledak. Bukan karena tuxedo atau apapun, dia berang dengan Baekhyun yang mengambil keputusan seorang diri tanpa suara Chanyeol.

" _Dear,_ aku hanya menambahkan red velvet dan tiramisu."

"Lalu kau menghilangkan _sundae_ sekaligus _ttokbokki_."

"Aku tidak menghilangkannya! Aku hanya mengurangi porsinya saja."

"Dan akan terus kau kurangi sampai akhirnya dua makanan itu tidak ada."

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sekali?!"

Buruknya, Baekhyun memiliki kontrol emosi yang buruk jika mereka tersulut perbedaan pendapat. Kekesalannya seperti memuncak tanpa sebab. Ia bahkan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang mengeraskan rahang karena situasi ini.

Napas Chanyeol tertahan cukup apik. Ia sadar, pertengkaran ini tidak seharusnya ada hanya karena jenis menu makanan yang akan mereka pilih. Terlebih mereka ada di tempat umum, tidak bagus saling melempar emosi yang nantinya akan menjadi konsumsi publik.

Tangan Baekhyun di tarik keluar, memaksanya masuk dalam mobil untuk ruang lebih privasi.

"Katakan apa masalahmu?" Chanyeol memulai.

"Kau! Kau masalahnya! Kau mendadak menyebalkan!"

"Ini juga pernikahanku. Tidak bolehkah aku juga mengambil keputusan?!"

"Siapa yang melarangmu?!"

"Kau tidak melarang karena kau bahkan tak menanyakan apakah aku setuju atau tidak?!"

Nada bicara Chanyeol naik satu tingkat. Wajahnya memerah dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersudut dengan kepulan emosi itu. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika pasrah begitu saja. Dia membuka jalan, semakin banyak menuangkan bensin pada api kecil yang terlanjur mengepul di hadapan mereka.

"Hanya katakan apa yang kau mau dan kita berbica baik-baik, Chanyeol?! Kenapa membawanya terlalu besar seperti ini padahal ini sangat sepele!"

"Sepele?!" Chanyeol berdecih, beralih sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun yang diam-diam menahan perih jika pertengkaran mulai terjadi. "Dari awal kau selalu memutuskan sendiri. Lalu apa gunanya aku ada bersamamu? Hah?! Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku berani menjamin pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah ada bagusnya?! Kau sangat egois!"

Benar kata orang, hari-hari menjelang pernikahan akan menjadi waktu uji coba. Kecilnya sebuah permasalahan bisa menjadi pelik saat dua kepala sama-sama mengeras dan mereka hanya mengandalkan emosi.

"Ya, aku memang egois." Satu bulir luruh, meringsek pada liuk pipi Baekhyun dan turun dengan sangat dramatis hingga Chanyeol sadar pertengkaran mereka terlalu jauh. "Kau bahkan meragukan nasib pernikahan yang akan kita lakukan. Seakan-akan aku tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan dengan aku yang seperti ini."

Kesialan bertubi-tubi membuat Chanyeol melemah dengan kepalan di tangannya. Baekhyun yang menangis bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan. Rapuhnya dinding kepercayaan turut menggerus sisi logis Chanyeol tentang sikap Baekhyun yang 8 tahun ini menemaninya.

Bagaimana bisa keraguan itu terlontar hanya karena hitam atau putih dari tuxedo?

Bagaimana bisa kemarahan ini mencuat hanya karena barat atau lokal untuk hidangan pernikahan?

Seharusnya mereka lebih arif. Saling mengalah bisa saja jadi jalan tengah dan tidak saling melempar emosi hanya karena detil sebuah pernikahan.

Akibatnya akan buruk. Seperti Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar mobil dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Rapuhnya kepercayaan Chanyeol tentang nasib pernikahan mereka mudah saja ia terima. Setidaknya berilah ruang untuk bertanya mengapa perbedaan kecil ini menjadi jurang kemarahan. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi lautan bubur, Baekhyun tersakiti dengan keraguan itu dan segala hal yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Hari ini memang menyebalkan. Dia berjanji akan segera beradu kesedihan di bawah _shower_ lalu mengabaikan segala panggilan yang mungkin Chanyeol lakukan.

Atau tidak?

Oh, astaga! Jika benar Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal itu, Baekhyun akan mendapat stres dua kali lipat. Terlebih sekarang Baekhyun harus menerima fakta dirinya tersungkur di trotoar karena _heels_ merah itu tidak bersahabat dengan situasi.

Patah.

Mengenaskan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Kenapa hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk?

Tidak peduli bagaimana orang melihat, Baekhyun hanya ingin melempar _heels_ bodoh ini lalu meraung dalam tangis sebelum sebuah tangan mencegah dengan lembut.

Air matanya seketika pecah. Tidak dipikirkan lagi bagaimana maskara ini sudah luntur dan merubah penampilannya, yang Baekhyun tahu ia semakin pecah dalam tangis kala lelaki itu datang dengan tekukan kaki di hadapannya.

"Pulang bersamaku, ya?"

Kenapa laki-laki ini harus ada?

Beberapa waktu lalu mereka saling berteriak tentang masalah detil pernikahan. Tapi sekarang?

Sudahlah, hati manusia memang seperti itu.

"Apa kakimu terkilir? _Heels_ -nya patah, sayang."

Pergelangan kaki Baekhyun di sentuh. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Rasa-rasanya akan jadi sulit bagi Baekhyun melanjutkan kemarahan ini.

"Chanyeol bodoh!" Rengek Baekhyun kecil.

"Iya aku yang bodoh." Satu singkapan rambut Baekhyun terima dari lelaki itu. "Aku yang terlalu bodoh melukai wanita sepertimu. Maafkan lelaki bodoh ini, ya?"

Lihat, berdamai itu indah, bukan?

"Tolong lupakan semua perkataanku yang menyakitimu. Kalau tidak bisa, lakukan apapun sampai kau benar-benar tidak lagi sakit hati dengan yang kukatakan."

"Aku ingin menarik rambutmu!"

"Lakukan semaumu, _my queen._ "

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menyodorkan tatanan rambutnya yang rapi untuk Baekhyun perlakukan sesuai keinginannya. Alih-alih merasa nyeri, Chanyeol justru ditarik dalam satu dekapan basah wanita bermaskara luntur itu yang kemudian mencicitkan penyesalan serupa.

"Aku juga bodoh, omong-omong. Bagaimana bisa aku terlalu egois dengan keinginanku sendiri sedang ada kau yang kelak akan jadi pendampingku. Maafkan wanita bodoh ini, ya?"

Ada senyum sama-sama tertarik dari dua bibir yang saling membelakangi. Nyatanya semua pecah dalam satu waktu dan cepat kembali seperti semula karena sadar jika perpisahan bukanlah yang mereka inginkan.

"Ya sudah. Kita berbaikan, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu mari kita pulang dan mengompres kakimu yang terkilir."

"Tidak mau!"

"Hm?"

"Gendong. Kakiku kan masih sakit."

Baekhyun hanya wanita di awal usia 30 yang masih memiliki sisi manja. Dia terlalu _random,_ terkadang dewasa tapi lebih banyak bergelut kemanjaan jika Chanyeol bersamanya.

Dan Chanyeol selalu suka bagaimana calon istrinya itu menekuk ke bawah dua sudut bibirnya. Terlihat menggemaskan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan sehingga Chanyeol memiliki sisi buas untuk menerkam.

Tapi sayangnya dia harus bersabar.

Ya, bersabar. Sampai semuanya resmi, Chanyeol akan menahan diri pada Baekhyun yang terkadang terlaku _sexy_ jika sedang merajuk seperti ini.

.

.

 **End**

 **Basyud :** jiahahahaha apaan iniii. Ya kan daripada gak ada update-an yaa. Dinikmati aja yaaakk. Sekalian kado ultah buat **meinasari** hehehe

 **God bless you** ya cantiiikkkk :*


End file.
